Uzdravení (překlad povídky Rekonvalescence od Blacktop)
by sevik99
Summary: Joss Carterová leží vážně zraněná v nemocniční posteli a zločinecký boss Carl Elias přísahá, že ji ochrání. Když u jejího lůžka narazí na Johna Reese, podivná aliance mezi gangsterem a ochráncem nevinných je zpečetěna. Jedná se o příběh navazující na povídku „Rekonvalescence".


**Uzdravení**

Autor: blacktop

Originální název: **Recuperation**

Překlad: Sevik99

Beta-read: Georgie, Dita

Odkaz na originál:  s/9938349/1/Recuperation

Postavy: John Reese, Jocelyn Carter, Harold Finch

Přístupnost: bez omezení

Počet kapitol: 1

Stav originálu: kompletní

Stav překladu: kompletní

Varování: Navazuje na S03E10 The Crossing

Poznámka překladatelky: Povídka volně navazuje na povídky v originále nazvané Full of Sound (přeloženo pod názvem Vyzvánění) a Convalescence (přeloženo pod názvem Rekonvalescence), a volně na ni navazuje povídka Doubt: Three Vignettes from the Dead of Winter, na jejímž překladu se pracuje.

Shrnutí: Joss Carterová leží vážně zraněná v nemocniční posteli a zločinecký boss Carl Elias přísahá, že ji ochrání. Když u jejího lůžka narazí na Johna Reese, podivná aliance mezi gangsterem a ochráncem nevinných je zpečetěna. Jedná se o příběh navazující na povídku „Rekonvalescence".

Prohlášení: Autorka ani já nevlastníme televizní seriál Lovci zločinců. Autorka si činí autorská práva na vlastní postavy, které pro příběh vytvořila, a moje maličkost na překlad její povídky. Povídka ani její překlad nebyly vytvořeny za účelem zisku.

**Uzdravení**

Proklouznout sestře Lewisové bylo tentokrát mnohem snazší než minule.

Carl Elias čekal za sloupem jižně od sesterny na pátém podlaží. Dvakrát se kolem sebe) rozhlédl, než si byl jistý, že je čistý vzduch. Zadržel dech, když noční sestry jedna za druhou odešly na svačinu, na toaletu nebo zatelefonovat svému příteli.

Cesta byla zcela volná.

Ze sester v nemocnici Svatého Saraphia mučedníka byla své práci nejoddanější Evangeline Lewisová, se svůdným jamajským přízvukem a lesklou čepicí vlasů, a proto bylo nejtěžší se jí vyhnout. Při několika příležitostech byl Elias nucen počkat, dokud se nevymění směna, aby se při svých nočních návštěvách oddělení vyhnul odhalení přehnaně ostražitou sestrou Lewisovou.

Znovu se podivil, kolik lidí sledovalo Jocelyn Carterovou: sestry najaté její matkou, jednotka strážníků newyorského policejního sboru, dokonce i skupinka agentů FBI. Detektiv umístěný blízko jejího pokoje byl navenek docela působivý.

Ale ne nepřekonatelný.

Během první noci, po pouhých devadesáti minutách pozorování, Elias věděl, jak proklouznout policejním kordonem.

Pro něj byli tihle strážníci líní, nudní, ponížení přidělením na tento úkol i nízkým platem. Ačkoli byla Carterová jejich kolegyně, zraněná při výkonu služby, byla také silně nepopulární.

Elias měl oči a uši všude ve sboru. V každém okrsku a okresu, u každého barelu s vodou a automatu na nápoje, měl své lidi vyhodnocující informace, probírající se hlušinou drbů k nugetům informací, které mohl použít k obohacení svého kriminálního podniku.

Takže věděl, že Carterová je pichlavě temperamentní a její puntičkářský smysl pro čest ji odděluje od ostatních důstojníků. Nebyli rádi, když je zastínila. Žena, zejména černá žena, jejíž neochvějná poctivost byla na očích dvacet čtyři hodin denně sedm dní v týdnu.

Zejména nesouhlasil se žárlivostí, která vedla některé důstojníky k tomu, že aplaudovali, když byla loni v létě degradována na pochůzkáře.

Pro Eliase byla taková zrada neodpustitelný hřích, bez ohledu na to, na které straně zákona jste stáli. A byl si jistý, že když se dokázal proplížit kolem chatrné modré čáry do pokoje Carterové, pak poslaný zabiják usilující o dokončení úkolu, by to dokázal taky.

Hlídku musel držet někdo důvěryhodnější než nespokojený policista. Proto si slíbil držet hlídku, aby zabránil takovému trestuhodnému selhání. Cítil, že této prudké hrdé ženě dluží za mnohé; jako částečné splacení dluhu, který nikdy zcela nesplatí, jí mohl nabídnout alespoň tuto skrytou ochranu.

V dnešním mrazivém prosincovém večeru byla obvyklá ostražitost sestry Lewisové poražena intenzivním dvořením jejího nového nápadníka, důstojníka Krupkeho.

Elias si byl jistý, že podsaditý, ve tváři pihovatý policista s falzetem používá pravé jméno, ale důstojník Krupke vypadal jako napodobenina, dokonale zapadající do scénáře.

Ze svého místa stranou od stojanu na vodu sledoval Elias rozvíjející se komedii a na mysl mu přišel soundtrack z West Side Story. Důstojník Krupke byl vytrvalý, sestra Lewisová udolána a příroda trvala na svém.

Takže když se pár plížil chodbou na milostné dostaveníčko do komory, vklouzl Elias do setmělého pokoje Carterové a zaujal své obvyklé místo vedle okna.

Xxxxxxxx

Černé kovové tyče, vhodné tak pro středověký hrad, rozdělovaly okenní tabule, jejichž flekaté sklo se stářím zvlnilo.

Zkreslené měsíční světlo linoucí se skrze okno sesílalo na židli, kterou zabíral, a druhou prázdnou vedle něj, kouzlo melancholie. Studené, hranaté a nepolstrované kovové židle byly navrženy tak, aby návštěvy odradily od dlouhého lenošení. Ale s posláním, které ho hřálo, byl Elias k tomu drobnému nepohodlí lhostejný.

Joss spala.

Přestože postel byla úzká, vypadala tak malá, zabalená do dvou vrstev přikrývek. Šelest monitorů sledujících její vitální funkce byl uklidňující, jejich nepřetržitý tlukot skoro překrýval tiché broukání, které uniklo z jejích otevřených úst.

Když šest nocí zpět začal se svou hlídkou, zvuky jejího namáhavého dýchání ho zneklidnily. Zdálo se, že se snaží zachytit každý nádech, bylo to jako hrozivé střídání škytání a lapání po dechu.

Dokonce i když spala, hruď se jí otřásala kašlem. To ho trápilo. Proč jí doktoři nedají silnější léky na zmírnění kašle. Věděl, že ji střelili do krku, těžké zranění ohrožovalo její život a mohlo ukončit její kariéru i v případě, že by přežila.

Samozřejmě věděl, že bude potřebovat dlouhou rekonvalescenci, ale stále ho znervózňovalo sledovat její zranitelnost a její trápení. Ale i přesto, že ho to rozrušilo, s čímž počítal, bylo pokračování v těchto nočních návštěvách o to důležitější. Kdyby hlídání Joss bylo snadné, nebylo by to pro něj ani z poloviny tak smysluplné. To byl smysl pokání, nebo ne?

Povzdechl si. Zadržel dech pokaždé, když její dech zaváhal, neklidný na své tvrdé židli pokaždé, když pohodila přikrývkou.

Nedokázal pojmenovat emoce, a kdyby se někdo ptal, popřel by to, ale cítil zvláštní hřejivý pocit. Věděl, že nemůže odstranit její bolest prostě tím, že tam je. Ale pokud by mohl sloužit jako empatický svědek jejího boje, tak by možná, jen možná, mohl urychlit její uzdravení. I kdyby jen o den či dva. To byla samozřejmě jen primitivní pověra, nehodící se k modernímu podnikateli jako on. Věděl, že takové myšlenky jsou pro slabé. Tyhle pověry si hýčkaly báby v černých staromódních šatech a roztrhaných punčochách a jejich víra v tajemný přenos sil jim obalovala hlavu jako nějaký šátek. Tato víra v magii byla naprosto cizí moderní logice, kterou se tak pyšnil.

Ale Joss si zasloužila pozornost a jeho pomoc, i když zahalenou do této metafyzické podoby. A magie nebo ne, její stav se lepšil.

Elias byl rád, že dnes večer byl její dech pravidelný a tichý. Spala na zádech, ruce sepjaté jako světice nad jemně se pohybující hrudí. Její tvář byla uvolněná, klidná. Zdálo se mu, že jí na rtech pohrával mírný úsměv, její víčka s sebou občas škubla, snad se jí zdál příjemný sen.

Vstal ze svého místa, aby vrátil zpět těžké závěsy. Zalomené pruhy měsíčního světla zahalily postel měníce světle zelenou pokrývku na zasněženou krajinu. Vodnatě zelené dlaždice obložení stěn matně zářily, a dokonce i hrbolatý strop vypadal jako plující třpytivé mraky.

Naklonil se dopředu, a z nohou postele vytáhl vybledlou zelenou deku. Přehodil si ji přes nohy, aby mu pomohla zahnat chlad prosakující skrze popraskané spoje mezi okenními tabulkami.

Zavřel oči, na chvíli se zamyslel a nechal svou mysl zaobírat se Joss.

xxxxxxxxx 

Závan vzduchu rozhýbal závěs u jeho ramene a Elias se probudil úlekem.

Dlouhý stín se krčil nad Joss.

Elias sevřel pevněji vystřelovací nůž v kapse kalhot, nahmátl tlačítko pro vystřelení nože a vysvobodil zbraň ze záhybů oblečení.

Stín se pohnul kupředu a hubená bledá ruka se vynořila ze stínu. Elias sledoval, jak třesoucí se dlaní přejela po její tváři. Jemně řezaný prst sledoval obrys jejích rtů. Slonovina proti hřejivé červeni. Když jí vetřelec vtiskl dva lehké polibky na čelo, Elias vrátil nůž zpátky do kapsy a posunul se v křesle.

„Johne." Mluvil potichu, aby druhého muže nepolekal nebo neprobudil Joss. „Jak legrační ten svět je. Napadlo mě, že se tu možná jednou srtkáme."

Návštěvník odskočil od postele. Jeho ostrý chrčivý dech se náhle zasekl a on se otočil čelem k oknu.

„Co tady děláte, Eliasi!" Hlas měl chraplavý, suchý a lámavý, jako kdyby ho dlouho nepoužíval.

„Myslím, že to samé co vy. Dávám pozor na Jocelyn. Ujišťuji se, že je v bezpečí."

Elias kývl hlavou směrem k posteli a John otočil hlavu stejným směrem. Připadalo mu, že se mladší muž mírně pohupuje, jak hýbe rameny, a že jeho rovnováha může vzít za své s prvním náhlým pohybem.

Viděl, jak John zasekl ruku do matrace blízko Jossiina kolena, aby udržel rovnováhu.

„Předpokládám, že se plánujete chvíli zdržet. Možná byste udělal dobře, kdybyste si sedl sem vedle mě," poklepal na kovový rám prázdné židle, jako by mluvil k malému dítěti.

Odpovědí mu bylo ticho a ledový pohled na nabízenou židli.

„Vaše věc, ale myslím, že je lepší si sednout, než spadnout, Johne. A jak se na vás dívám, vypadáte, že se každou minutou zhroutíte."

Stále žádná reakce.

„Jak je libo. Já mám pohodlí a Jocelyn klidně odpočívá."

Elias v přehnaném gestu pokrčil rameny a přitáhl si deku výš kolem pasu.

„Po té dlouhé procházce v nočním mrazu byste možná měl věnovat stejnou péči sobě. Vím, že takové vypětí nemůže vaší rekonvalescenci prospět, nebo ano?" Věnoval mu Elias mírný úsměv, který nebyl opětován, ačkoli si všiml, jak John třikrát rychle za sebou mrkl.

„Víte příliš mnoho o příliš mnoha věcech, Eliasi." Povzdech, který následoval, tu stížnost zjemnil, až zněla jen jako konstatování skutečnosti.

„Vím, že Simmonsova kulka šla skrz. Vzala si s sebou kus vašich jater, nebo ne? Ostatní důležité orgány nebyly poškozeny, za což jsem upřímně vděčný, i když mi to asi nebudete věřit."

John zamručením uznal správnost Eliasových doměnek.

„A stehy? Kolik jich bylo?"

Elias to vzal jako zdráhavý příslib skutečného rozhovoru a bezstrarostně odpověděl.

„Dobře. Dovolte mi se podívat. Dr. Mahdani jich původně použil dvanáct, ale vaše předčasné divoké pobíhání při hledání té havěti Simmonse způsobilo, že praskly."

Odmlčel se, aby zkontroloval, že je na dobré cestě, naklonil se dopředu, když John přikývl na souhlas.

„Takže doktor Patel, talentovaný bratranec paní Soniové, napravil škody dalšími patnácti. A tyhle stehy, jsem rád, že to zvládl, držely pevně. Přišel jste o značné množství krve, ale jste na dobré cestě k úplnému uzdravení. Alespoň jste byl až do dnešního malého výletu do nemocnice Svatého Saraphia mučedníka."

Elias si sundal brýle a přeleštil je rohem deky.

„Doufám, že můj šachový partner, pan Crane1, ví, že jste mu znovu utekl?"

„Jak jsem řekl, Eliasi, víte příliš mnoho."

John popošel k oknu a jedním škubnutím poodtáhl prázdnou židli pět stop od její původní polohy. Elias si uvědomil, že uplynulo dost času, aby si John mohl sednout, aniž by to vypadalo, že přiznal slabost nebo přijal jeho pohostinnost.

Mladší muž si ztěžka sedl, ani si nerozepnul dlouhý černý kabát, jen si u kolene upravil jeho lem.

Elias se v měkkém světle podíval do jeho tváře, známé tváře, jako vždy ostře rámované stojatým černým límcem.

John vypadal hubenější, než když se setkali naposledy, lebeční kosti vystupovaly pod kůží, vytvářejíc nové stopy starostí a smutku. Možná, že to bylo jen zdání způsobené měsíčním světlem, nebo to možná bylo pravda, ale Elias si byl jistý, že Johnovy černé vlasy prokvetly na spáncích novými pramínky stříbra.

Oba muži chvíli pozorovali klidně spící Joss. Jako by nějak vycítila jejich pohledy, obrátila se na pravý bok a ruce si složila pod bradu. Důlek na její tváři způsobil, že i když spala, vypadala, jakoby se chystala promluvit.

Elias si pomyslel, že její klidný obličej tónovaný pomocí zlatého světla způsobil, že vypadala jako anděl z jednoho z těch starých obrazů, které si pamatoval z matčina obývacího pokoje.

Slabý úsměv, který přeběhl přes Johnův obličej, majetnický a laskavý, považoval za výzvu pokračovat v rozhovoru.

Jemně zakašlal, aby upoutal pozornost svého společníka.

„Chci vás informovat o věcech, které jsem uvedl do pohybu a které se dějí, zatímco tu spolu mluvíme. Jejich výsledek bude mít přímý vliv na vás i na Jocelyn."

John zbystřil, jeho oči se přimhouřily a přesunul svůj pronikavý pohled z postele.

„Co plánujete, Eliasi?"

„Dnes odpoledne jsem vydal rozkaz k odstranění Simmonse. Objednal jsem si, aby to bylo uděláno co nejdříve a maximálně bolestivě. Vzhledem k velikosti odměny očekávám rychlou a definitivní odezvu ve velmi krákém čase. Vlastně si nedovedu představit, že by Simmons přežil noc."

Johnovo tmavé obočí vystřelilo vzhůru, ale potlačil zjevný šok ze svého hlasu.

„Proč to děláte? Co pro vás Simmons znamená?"

„Hrozbu pro někoho, koho obdivuji. Je to jednoduché, opravdu."

„S vámi není nic tak jednoduchého, Eliasi."

„Cynismus je tak nemístný, Johne, dokonce i od muže jako jste vy."

Ledový pohled doprovázený bubnováním prstů na chladných opěrkách křesla přiměl Eliase přestat žertovat. Snažil se o ten nejupřímnější tón, jakého byl schopen, aby vyjádřil své myšlenky.

„Možná mi nebudete věřit, ale mám Jocelyn rád. Vím, že není jako já. Neočekávám, že přijme, kdo jsem a co dělám, abych přežil."

Naklonil se dopředu, aby se pokusil zachytit pohled druhého muže.

„Ale obdivuju ji, stejně jako vy, Johne."

„Protože vám zachránila život. Váš obdiv je trochu sobecký, řekl bych."

„Ranil jste mě, Johne!" Sklonil hlavu, aby prostudoval záhyby ošumělé deky. Uhladil si ji kolem stehen, než pokračoval.

„Samozřejmě, že nikdy nezapomenu, co udělala, aby mě zachránila. Riskovala všechno, svou kariéru, svůj život, svou čest, aby mě zachránila. Přirozeně si ji za to vážím."

„Přirozeně," ušklíbl se téměř vesele.

Elias se napřímil, vystrčil bradu, jak se snažil odstranit ze svých dalších slov prosebný tón. Tak moc chtěl tomu vyčerpanému a ustaranému muži porozumět.

„Ale je tu víc, než jen to. Joss je slušná, opravdu slušná. Dokonce, i když nemusí být. V mém světě na tom záleží, Johne. A jsem si jistý, že i v tom vašem."

Věděl, že těmito slovy trefil hřebík na hlavičku, když se John otočil a konečně přímo pohlédl do jeho tváře.

„Jsme si podobní Johne, vy a já. Jsme něco starého, primitivního, číhajícího na okrajích civilizované společnosti, jako vlci skrývající se ve stínech kolem táborového ohně. Ale ona," kývl směrem k Joss, „Je jako světlo, jasný plamen civilizovanosti, který můžeme zahlédnout jen z dálky."

„Já NEJSEM jako vy, Eliasi."

Prohlásil pevně a se vzdorem, ale Elias před možnou hrozbou neustoupil.

„Můžete se utěšovat touhle myšlenkou. Můžete v ní dokonce na chvíli uvěřit a zůstat v jejím hřejivém objetí, které vás přiměje zapomenout na vaši pravou podstatu."

Elias se odmlčel, aby slova mohla zapůsobit.

„Ale nemůžete nikdy změnit, co jste, Johne. Ani já nemůžu."

Mladší muž si levou rukou přejel po čelisti, jeho strniště slabě zašustilo, jako suché listí na chodníku.

Ačkoli měl John své oči odvrácené, Elias veděl, že ho pozorně poslouchá a učinil finální výpad.

„Co mohu udělat, je poskytnout své schopnosti Jocelyn, primitivní tak jak jsou, když jsou potřeba."

Elias natáhl obě ruce před sebe, protahujíc si ošklivé, ale šikovné prsty a pokračoval.

„Se svými zraněními nejste ve stavu dostat Simmonse. Já to udělat můžu a udělám to. Neradím se s vámi, Johne, ani vás nežádám o svolení. Jen jsem chtěl, abyste věděl, co dělám. Vzal si z mé akce trochu útěchy, jestli chcete."

„Nevím, co říct, Eliasi."

Další povzdech a pak John sklonil hlavu a shrbená ramena dopředu. Objal se rukama a pohupoval se.

Elias si nebyl jistý, jestli pláče, ale bylo to možné.

Tichým hlasem, hodícím se spíš do zpovědnice, Elias ze slušnosti poznamenal. „Není třeba říkat vůbec nic."

Hlas se stal měkčím, šepot udělal narážku na starou pravdu.

„Víte Johne, navzdory všem podobnostem v našem dětství, výchově, přesvědčení, postupech i v našich osudech, je tu jeden rozdíl mezi vámi a mnou. Velmi jednoduchý."

Elias otočil rukama v klíně. Dlaně, s výraznými jizvami po garotě, rovnoběžnými s čarou života, se zaleskly v měsíčním světle.

„Ten rozdíl je v tom, že Joss vás miluje."

John zvedl hlavu a obrátil se tváří k zamrzlému oknu.

Elias s pokrčením ramen odhodil všechnu lítost a poračoval. „Já, no, vím, že mě nesnáší. Jen doufám, že jednoho dne mě třeba nebude nenávidět. Ale než ten den přijde, budu spokojený s tím tu jen sedět a dívat se."

John byl pohnutý. Jeho hlas se chvěl, dech kondenzoval do třpytivé mlhy na dolním rohu okna.

„Jsem rád, že jste s námi, Eliasi. Na své straně bych si nemohl přát nikoho lepšího."

Seděli dlouho, pozorujíce sklánějící se měsíc a stíny ohýbající se přes její úzkou postel.

Strohá textová zpráva za úsvitu přerušila jejich hlídku. Tři připojené groteskní fotografie dokomentovaly Simmonsův konec. Snímky byly z klidného lesa, mrtvola naranžována s úzkostlivou péčí, aby zapózovala na úpatí zasněženého návrší.

„Marconiho oblíbenou zbraní je garota," vysvětlil Elias. „Ale nejsem si jistý, jestli ty nehty jsou dílem Diaze nebo toho nového Tommasiho."

John studoval fotografie po mnoho minut, držíc telefon oběma rukama, obličej jako z vosku.

„Nepotřebujeme nic víc, ne?"

Bylo to spíš konstatování, přiznání, než otázka. Takže Elias v tichém souhlasu přikývl.

Složil opotřebovanou deku, položil ji zpět do nohou postele a následoval druhého muže z nemocnice ven do šedého rána.

Konec

Na povídku volně navazuje povídka Doubt: Three Vignettes from the Dead of Winter, na jejímž překladu se pracuje.

1 Jedno z jmen, pod kterými vystupuje Harold Finch, je Harold Crane.


End file.
